ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva Saves Both Worlds
The Nothing continues to grow more and more stronger and the gang has very little choice as to where the next move was. With Reia's sacrifice to save them from Galatea, Kiva knew that she need to help Earth Reia in anyway. Blackness of the Nothing has spread and Fantasia has fallen apart, yet one place remains untouched. Kiva: (Wait a minute... Of course!) Sasha: What is it, Kiva? Kiva: Well, Atreyu can use the Auryn to find anything untouched, right? Atreyu: If the Ivory Tower still stands, take us there. - The Auryn glowed and the Ivory Tower still stands. Atreyu/Ratchet: The Ivory Tower! Genis: We made it! Bloo: Ya-Hoo!! Kiva: Sweet! Let's hurry! - The gang landed near the Ivory Tower and encountered the Empress herself. Empress: Atreyu.. Why do you look so sad? - Atreyu handed the Auryn back to the Empress. Atreyu: I have failed you, Empress. Empress: No. You haven't. You brought them here. Kiva and the human child. Kiva: Me, your highness? Empress: Reia told me that you would be here when I was ill. - Suddenly, Reia's Dream Eater showed up and landed on Kiva's shoulder. Empress: There's still time for you to save Fantasia. Kiva: What can I do? Empress: Awake this world with your Keyblade, then your team will be sent home. Kiva: Alright. Genis: Are you saying the heart of this world is here? Empress: Yes. The child can do the rest from here. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and unlocked the sleeping world of Fantasia. With a flash of light, the rest of the gang are back on Earth, but the Empress brings Bastian, who called out her new name- Moonchild. When the gang got back to Earth, only Bastian is senseless at the moment. Bloo: Yes! We're home! Mac: I can't believe it.. We're back! Kiva: Gosh... Wait.. My Dream Eaters are gone. Raine: Don't worry, Kiva. Once you find another sleeping world, your Dream Eaters would come back. Kiva: Oh, okay then. Huh? Bastian? Are you okay? Ratchet: That's funny. I hear him called out a name when we got back. Kiva: Yeah. It was "Moonchild". Ratchet: Guess I wasn't imagining things after all. Kiva: Well, I guess not. Raine: Weird.. It's morning already? Kiva: Gee... Let's check it out. Genis: Wait. What about Fantasia? Kiva: Well, Bastian made his wish to restore Fantasia. Raine: That's good. Bastian can have as many wishes as he wants, but he don't want to overdo it. Kiva: I know. We better check outside. - The gang exited the school and sees Bastian riding on Flakor in the skies. Mac: Well, guys. It's been lots of fun, but I need to take Bloo back to Foster's. Kiva: Yeah. Besides, I was heading for the same direction too. Ratchet: If there's anything you want to discuss, let us know, okay? Kiva: Okay, I will let you guys know. Raine: Hey. If you stick around, Reia could show up and can give you guys a lift. Kiva: Alright. Reese: Thanks for the adventure. Rydell: Yeah. Yet, this Dream Eater thing is weird. Ratchet: Don't worry about it, Rydell. See you soon. - The gang, Reese and Rydell go on their separate ways, leaving Kiva with Bloo and Mac, who hears a familiar voice from behind. Category:Scenes